smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Demons
Demons are evil spirit beings whose purpose is to torment sentient living beings who desire to live a righteous life, usually through temptation with things that the person desires to have, no matter how evil or holy that thing appears to be. In fictional literature, they also serve as the Devil's servants to torment the souls that are sent to hell for their eternal punishment. The most common depiction of demons are grotesque horned humanoid beings, vaguely resembling gargoyles with bat wings, that carry pitchforks. According to what certain Christians believe, demons were most likely the angels that chose to side with Lucifer when he made war in the heavens with God and the angels that chose His side, that were cast down to Earth along with Lucifer when they could not prevail against Him. The King James Version of the Bible refers to demons as devils. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories According to Hermes in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story "Smurfing In Heaven", Ares the god of war created demons from mortal beings by tricking them into drinking from the Chalice Of Conquest, tempting them into believing that they would become gods themselves. Tapper, being the resident Christian in the Smurf Village, believes that demons exist and warns his fellow Smurfs to stay away from them. Aeon of the Champion series (AoC) Demons, also referred to as Hellspawns and Minions of Darkness, originate from the Burning Hells and serve as agents of chaos, spreading darkness and disorder throughout the universe, making them diametrically opposed to the angels above them. They are capable of wielding unholy dark magic to sear and sunder their enemies, with reduced effect on angels. Sargamon is the master of all demons, though there are intermediaries below him. The demon princes were the most powerful type of demon, ruling Middle-Earth as their Black Empire for thousands of years during the 'Hell on Earth' period. Their influence was shattered by the charge of the Carnal Armies led by the Aesir. There are different types of demons, and most of them originate solely from the chaos of the Burning Hells. Types of demon *'Alps '''are foul spirits often associated with nightmares. They are the demons responsible for giving people bad dreams, and most commonly visit people during the night when their souls are most vulnerable. *'Anx'xi 'were the eldritch horrors that served as the purveyors of the Black Empire under the demon lord Sathanas. They often displayed terrible cruelty, even by demon standards, towards the slaves they lorded over. In Antiquity, they were also responsible for ruling parts of the Sathusian Confederacy in Sathanas' place. *'Bajangs 'are vampiric demons with the abilities to transform into animals by using life force (either theirs, or someone else's). *'Cambions 'are what you get when you cross a sex demon (succubus or incubus) with a human. Often hard to deal with because they appear to be like normal babies. **Cambions may be ''poltergeists. *'Incubi '''are male sex demons and servants of Prince Asmodee. They were led by Lilu, the Lust Lord. **Lilu was slain during the Sin War, but his memory continues to be worshipped by the Incubi. *'Succubi 'are the female counterparts of Incubi and also served Asmodeus. The leader of the Succubi was their Princess, Lilitu, the female consort of Asmodeus. She was also the High Priestess of the Sisterhood of Fidelity. **Lilitu was defeated in combat by Archangel Anariel during the Sin War and her whereabouts are currently unknown; she is presumed dead. *'Nickari 'are sea demons and servants of the fallen Leviathan, Lord of the Ocean. They are tasked with serving their master's vision by rebuilding the Black Empire, piece by piece, beneath the sea bed. **The serpentine '''naga '''are descended from the Nickars. *'Gorgons 'are a host of female demons who seek to bring the ghastly vision of their lord Sargamon into being. They were originally not demonic; their queen Jiashara is the one who delivered the race into the hands of his awful Horde. *'Jinn '''are are invisible shapeshifters, most commonly found not in the Burning Hells, but in the greyness of Pandemonium, the epicenter of creation. Demon worship Goblins and imps, seeking material wealth, often engage in demon worship (the goblins for instant, make sacrifices to the Lord of Greed, Mammon, before launching their business startups). The Sunwalkers, under the aegis of the xenophobic High Priest Helios, also engaged in forms of demon worship, when Helios attempted to summon a demon in the heartlands of Quel'Doria, to destroy the Sun Disk and cripple the blood elves. The new leadership banished this foul practice. The Giants were formerly demon worshipers in their corrupted state. Dragged from their native home of Jotunheim, they were cast into Middle-Earth and forced to lead armies and armies of demons in brutal campaigns across the planet, only tamed by the combined effort of the world's best sorcerors and the Aesir themselves. Astraroth was both demon worshipper, having used the heart and eyes of the demon prince Lucithel to construct a black shrine. Note: '''Demons and fallen angels are NOT the same! '''Fallen angels originated from the Crystal Arch of the High Heavens and for some reason or another fell from the Light. Demons, on the other hand, are hel-infused monstrosities from the depths of the Burning Hells. It is impossible for an angel to become a demon unless they are absolutely internally - and thus externally - corrupted. Category:Mythical creatures and characters Category:Open to Community Category:Races Category:Spirits Category:Biblical characters Category:Christian doctrines